


You're the one I've been searching for

by somebodysomeplace1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1
Summary: There are over 7.8 billion people on this earth. Each person comes from a different family and background; all having unique qualities. Some believe that you are destined to meet the right one. That they will waltz into your life one day- changing it forever.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

There are over 7.8 billion people on this earth. Each person comes from a different family and background; all having unique qualities. Some believe that you are destined to meet the right one. That they will waltz into your life one day- changing it forever.

At least, that's what Buck believes. Since he was younger, he always used to watch the number on his wrist- counting the steps until he would find them: the one. He didn't care about the people in between who he could date or make out with, he wanted it to be perfect with his destined. He knows that the counter is right because it got Maddie and Chimney together- and look how happy they are. They have a wonderful family together- with a baby girl and amazing jobs. They found each other and are content- so yes, Buck believes that the counter is correct. That one day he will encounter his soulmate and everything will be perfect; he's always thought that. It's just who he is.

It's one of those rainy Tuesday mornings. The clouds are dark and it's windy outside. Buck decided to cover someone's shift today and is filling in for them- it's just something kind he usually does for people. As he is getting his breakfast packaged and ready to go, he looks at the clock on his kitchen wall which reads 6:45am and heads out the door- which leaves him 15 minutes to make it to work before he’s late as per usual.

-

"Hey Buckaroo, what's up?" Hen asks, approaching him.

"Huh?" Buck looks up at her confused; shaking his head "Oh yeah, I'm fine. I was in a bit of a rush this morning. Was almost late."

Hen honestly is not that surprised and shakes her head at him in response.

"Bobby said that he wants us to meet him upstairs in the lounge."

"Okay, I'll meet you there in a sec." Buck smiles- heading towards the locker room to change into his uniform.

Buck hurries himself to the locker room- changing into his clothes quickly- avoiding the possibility of getting scolded by Bobby for being late again and heads back out. He is walking up the stairs of the station; dreadful and tired for the lack of sleep over the past week. Taking someone's shift is nice and all, but sleep is even better.

The station is pretty quiet at the moment. There are some members downstairs working out and some are in the lounge, huddled around what seems to be a person.

"That's what I'm saying" Chimney laughs in the distance. The team is alongside him laughing at some joke that he probably made.

"Buck." Bobby starts; coming by his side and putting a hand over his shoulder "I'd like you to meet our new recruit over there. Go say hi- make him feel welcomed."

"Sure thing cap." he smiles as he walks over.

For some reason he's nervous. There is this feeling in his stomach that the new recruit will not like him or hate his guts, it makes him fidget. He has never felt like this before; insecure about what someone might think about him when they first meet- it’s eye-opening. But as he looks down at the counter on his wrist- moving it back and forth- it all starts to make sense.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Eddie." he says as he reaches his hand out for Buck to shake. Eddie looks up at him with a soft smile. He’s not anything like Buck was expecting him to be- he’s not complaining however.

“Hi. I’m Evan Buckley, but everyone calls me Buck.” he says; reaching out to shake his hand.

Before anything else can be said, the alarm goes reminding them of their actual jobs.

“Well.” Buck starts “Welcome to the team.”

As they are heading towards the truck, Buck has this jittery feeling in his stomach. But not in a bad way; a good way. This is something good- he thinks.

-

It doesn’t take long for Buck and Eddie to be attached at the hip. Buck is a very friendly person- he gets along with practically everyone. Eddie is different. He is nice, kind, and he doesn’t treat Buck like he is some child. It’s nice. On the days that their schedules line up, they both have a day off from work and hangout at Eddie’s house- watching movies and having pizza with his adorable son Christopher. Before he came along, Buck would spend his days off by himself; being bored and exhausted of the quietness that would fill his empty apartment. So when he is with Eddie, days off are enjoyable.

“I’m tired.” Chris yawns

Eddie is already starting to get up off his seat on the couch. They have already watched two movies today’ about to start their third.

“Let me bring you to bed, okay.” he says; picking Christopher up. Buck eyes follow the motion and Eddie stares back down at him.

“I’ll be right back.” he says; Buck nodding in response.

While Eddie is gone, Buck has done the favor of packing up and putting the leftover pizzas away. He has always been told that when you go to someone’s house, you should be polite; guess he has continued that tradition.

“Chris seems to like you.” Eddie says from behind him in the hallway of the kitchen- holding a half empty beer bottle in his hand. Buck walks up to him and takes the bottle from his hand- opting to pour the rest down the sink.

“You think so?” he smiles

Eddie nods his head slowly. “Yeah, I think so.”

Buck turns around- facing away from him- trying to hide his smile.

“I like kids.” he shrugs

Eddie’s now standing beside him; leaning on the counter staring at him.

“And I guess kids like you.”

“I suppose.”

It stays quiet for a while.

“I’ve always wanted to have kids of my own. Haven’t found the right person though.” Yet, he wants to say. But it gets caught on the end of his tongue.

“What do you mean you “haven’t found the right person”?” Eddie starts “The other day when we were on that call, those ladies were all over you. You’re telling me you haven’t though about dating one of them.”

Buck looks at him confused; as though Eddie should know what he is talking about. “The counter.” he says- pointing down at his wrist “Don’t you wear it?:”

Eddie laughs at him.

“What?”

“You- you actually believe in that thing?” he laughs

“Um, yeah.” Buck says shyly

“Ohh.” Eddie pauses “Well I don’t. I think it’s stupid that someone set this thing up. That we will find our “soulmate”. So I don’t pay attention to it.” he shrugs

Buck is staring at him blankly; not knowing what to say.

“Look.” Eddie says as he places a firm hand on Buck’s shoulder; heat radiating off of it “It’s fine if you believe that stuff. It’s just that I personally-”

“Was Shannon your soulmate?” Buck interrupts

Eddie’s gaze falls from his eyes. “I don’t know- never checked.” he replies

“Okay.” Buck says; filling the silence between them “Well, I better get going. Got an early morning shift tomorrow.”

Reaching in for the hug, Buck feels Eddie’s heartbeat against his chest; the warmness radiating from his fingertips. He suddenly gets the urge to lean down and kiss him, but he doesn’t; that’s not what friends do. He wonders if Eddie feels it too. This connection that they have. Those thought are quickly rushed out of his head, when Eddie pulls back; avoiding his eyes.

“Goodnight Eddie.”

“Goodnight Buck.” is the last thing is said, before leaving through the door.

-

“What do you got?” Hen asks

“Three car pile up- eight injured and one fatality.” Bobby explains “Hen and Chim, you guys cover the ones that are marked with the yellow sticker: those are the more serious injuries. Buck and Eddie, I want you guys at the last cars over there; help people out.”

“On it cap” Eddie says as the team disperses.

“Okay, I got everyone out on this side. Eddie you good over there?”

“Yeah I’m fine.”

“Okay.” he starts- turning on the radio “We’re good over here, cap. Everyone’s stable.”

Buck removes himself from his position on the trunk and comes to stand beside Eddie; shoulder to shoulder.

“Ready to head back?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

-

When they arrive back at the station, there is five minutes of their shift- allowing them to hit the showers and change into their off-duty clothing.

“You busy after work? I have nothing to do and have a new case of beer that I just bought.” Buck taunts

“Umm” Eddie starts; heading towards the locker door “I have a date tonight.”

When Buck hears about Eddie’s date, it hurts. He didn’t know that he was starting to date again.

“Ohh. Well, have fun.” he says; it’s half the truth. “Thanks.” Eddie smiles; walking out the door- leaving Buck there alone with his thoughts.

-

Over the next couple of months, Eddie starts to talk to Buck less. Of course they have the occasional conversations about school, work and Christopher- when they find the time. Other then that, they don’t really find the time to talk.

As Buck is walking into the station, he sees Eddie in the corner of his eye in the parking lot. When he turns his head, a car that is not Eddie’s is stationed in the back; someone else in the drivers seat. He feels kind of bad for staring- feels as though he is stalking him- but he can’t seem to look away; as though he is in a trance. But before he turns to look away, he sees Eddie lean over the middle of the car and kiss a woman.

Buck can feel his face turn hot with rage. Maybe he was wrong. And with that, he heads into the station to change.

-

“So, you and Ana.”

Eddie turns around at Buck; wearing a shocked expression.

“How did you-”

“I saw you kiss her in the parking lot the other day.” Buck cuts him off

“Oh.” he pauses “Yeah, we’ve been dating for a month.”

Buck looks back towards his locker with wide eyes. A month he thinks- a whole month.

“Cool.” is all he manages to say aloud “I’m gonna head home. Goodnight.” Buck says as he leaves the locker room; not wanting to hear another word.

When Buck leaves the station, Eddie approaches his locker- something shiny peaking out of it. His locker is a mess, but Eddie’s not surprised at that. As he goes to tuck Buck’s belongings in his locker, he spots a watch at the bottom; his counter.

Eddie’s not really one to believe what the counter says. He has dated woman in the past, but it never lasts. Buck’s counter is everything that he hoped it wouldn’t be. 

He has been looking in the wrong place- he supposes. There are over 7.8 billion people on this earth, and somehow he has found is soulmate. Buck is his destined. And he has no idea what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie’s so stupid. He has dated many people in the past. He was married to Shannon and has their beautiful son Christopher, the occasional people in high school and now Ana. Which undoubtedly makes him stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr with the username somebodysomeplace1.

Buck should’ve known that it was stupid. That this endless waiting and search for his soulmate was dumb. That everyone who would beat him up about it and tell him that it is just fake, was right. He finds it funny. Out of all the people on this earth, his soulmate was actually right in front of him and he’d just lost his chance.

Buck had a lot of hope. That when he found his destined, they would’ve found him too. But that seems to have been a lie.

“Hey Buck.” Chimney says, holding a half empty wine glass in his hand “I love you and all, but I was hoping to spend my night alone with the other Buckley.” he laughs. The whole night, Buck has been at Chim and Maddie’s house- just wanting some company; to be around people that want him.

“I know.” he sighs “Sorry.” and he truly means it. He doesn’t mean to invade on their private time.

Maddie is standing in the kitchen- pouring herself another drink- as she looks up and her eyes meet Buck’s face.

“Buck.” she whispers as she walks over to lean on the chair arm beside him “We like spending time with you.”

Buck hums in response- lugging back a beer.

“That’s nice of you.” he smiles “But, I should probably leave you two alone now.”

“If you need anything I’m here.” Maddie points between her and Chimney “The both of us.” she says sincerely

“Thanks.” Buck replies, with a smile not reaching his eyes

-

Eddie’s so stupid. He has dated many people in the past. He was married to Shannon and has their beautiful son Christopher, the occasional people in high school and now Ana. Which undoubtedly makes him stupid.

When he had joined the 118, he was ecstatic. And of course for the reasons like his team, the camaraderie and the work in itself. But he also had other reasons to be happy- nervous, in fact.

“Where’s Buck?” Christopher asks him for what feels like the hundredth time this week.

“I don’t know buddy.” Eddie shrugs.

Over the pass few days, him and Buck have not talked- only the occasional chatting when on a call; that was it.

“I miss him.” Chris says, pouting

Eddie sighs. That makes the both of them.

“Come on.” he says, as he motions for the door “Let’s get you to school. Don’t wanna be late.”

-

Eddie would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little bit late for work that day. It’s obvious because he has just arrived in the station parking lot- not even parking properly- and already headed inside.

As he steps inside, the first person that he locks eye with is the same person that has been avoiding him this whole week.

“Hey.” Eddie nods to Buck from across the station as he heads to the locker room- trying to get some form of communication in.

“Hey.” he smiles awkwardly as he starts towards the kitchen- not leaving that much room for conversation.

-

Through out the week, it continues the same way. Eddie tries to start a conversation with Buck, and he just replies simply and does just about everything to avoid the small talk that Eddie is trying to have with him.

Tonight, he has a date with Ana at one of the fanciest restaurants in town. And Buck is all he can think about.

“Eddie.” Ana says, getting his attention

“Hmm.” he responds, getting him out of his thoughts

“Did you even hear anything that I just said?”

Eddie shakes him head of confusion.

“No.” he says shyly as he looks down at the food on his plate.

“What is it. What’s on your mind lately that seems to be keeping you busy?” she questions

Eddie sighs. “I’m sorry.”

Ana tilts her head to the side, trying to understand what Eddie is sorry for exactly.

“For what?” she asks, leaning in intently

“I’m breaking up with you.” Eddie says- barely above a whisper

Ana furrows her eyebrows at him from across the table, but then that crease between them starts to even out.

“Okay.” she says eventually, which earns her a shocked expression from Eddie.

“Okay?” Eddie starts “You’re not even gonna ask why?”

Anna shakes her head at him- wearing a knowing smile on her face. “There’s someone else, right?”

Eddie looks up at her with wide eyes, trying to make sense of the situation in front of him. “How did you-”

“I can tell.” Ana interrupts “Whenever we are together, all you can seem to do is be lost in thought.”

“Oh.” Eddie says simply

It stays quiet for a moment.

“Who is it?” Ana asks, breaking the silence.

“Just someone.” he shrugs

“It doesn’t seem like just someone if you’re always thinking about them.” she insists

Eddie shrugs, looking away.

“Tell me about them.” she says encouragingly

“Well.” Eddie says, trying to come up with the words “They’re amazing.”

Ana rolls her eyes. “That’s it.” she questions, as Eddie shrugs again “What else?”

Looking up while trying to think, Eddie starts to smile- cheeks turning red as they do. “They are kind. They have one of the biggest hearts that I have ever met- the kind where they will do anything for you because they are caring. They don’t really like to take no for a answer, and will push you to your limit to try and do your best that it can be annoying.” Eddie laughs “And yet, I love them.”

Ana smiles at that. Eddie’s happy that she is happy with him.

“Go get your man then.” she teases

Eddie furrows his eyebrows at her this time. “Man? I never said-”

“Eddie.” she says, as she places a gentle hand over Eddie’s on the table “I know you and I know Christopher. You both talk about him all the time.”

Does he really?

“Now get up.” she insists, gesturing to the front of the restaurant “Go.”

Eddie scoots back in his chair and starts to get up. 

“And Eddie.” Ana says, which earns her Eddie’s attention for one more moment “For what it’s worth, he feels the same about you too.” she smiles

Eddie nods to her.

“Thank you.” he says, as he walks out the door

-

The whole drive to his house is making Eddie nervous. Before he headed there, he stopped at his house to pick up something important and headed back out to his destination.

When he arrives at his door it’s quiet. Quiet footsteps heard inside.

Eddie starts to knock on the door.

No reply.

“Buck?” he says, when he doesn’t open the door

No reply again.

Eddie wouldn’t normally do this, but when Buck doesn’t answer he uses the spare key that he gave him. putting in into the key hole, he turns it and enters his house. The house is quiet.

Eddie starts to roam around his apartment, trying to find him.

“Buck.” Eddie says when he spots him on the couch “I knocked on the door-”

“I know.” Buck says, cutting him off

“You’ve been avoiding me?” Eddie says, but it comes off as more of a statement

“I have? Didn’t notice.” Buck says sarcastically

Eddie comes and sits beside Buck on the couch- shoulder to shoulder. Buck not moving, which Eddie takes as a good sign.

“It’s you.”

“What?” Buck questions, when he turns to look at Eddie

Eddie starts to pull something out of his pocket. “The person that I was supposed to be searching for.”

Buck looks down at the item in Eddie’s hands.

“Why do you have my counter?” Buck says, as he goes to take it from Eddie grip

“Last week when you left, I saw something peaking out of your locker and when I went to go look at it, I saw it.” he explains

“And you just kept it.” Buck asks blatantly

Eddie nods- not really knowing what to.

The silence between the starts to grow louder.

“A few months ago, you asked me if I believe the whole soulmate thing.” Eddie says

“I know. And you said you don’t really believe in it, I remember.” Buck says under his breath

“When I saw your counter, it said that I was your soulmate.” Eddie starts “Every time that I was around you, I would always get these butterflies that would never go away. Every touch that we made, I would try to saver it because I knew that it wouldn’t stay there forever.” he finishes as Buck turns to face him

“Hmm.” Buck hums

“I used to wear my counter all the time- day and night. Trying to count the steps until I found the one- my destined. But when I met Shannon, I stopped wearing it because I wanted to believe that she was the one. I was giving myself false hope, and I know I was which is even worse.” Eddie pauses “After she’d passed, I started to wear my counter again. Thinking that maybe I would find them, and when I moved out her to Los Angeles, the numbers started to narrow down.”

“Why would you lie about wearing the counter then?” Buck questions

“Because...” Eddie trails off “When you appeared, I realized.”

Buck scoffs “Am I really that bad, Diaz?”

Eddie laughs. “No.” he starts “I didn’t want it to be true. I was so used to being disappointed, that I didn’t believe that I could finally be with you. I tried to avoid every feeling, every thought that I had about you, but it never worked. The second that we met, I knew that you were my soulmate Buck.”

“And what are you planning on doing about it?” Buck teases

Eddie shifts closer to him, as if that was even possible.

“I like you. I like just about everything about you. I like how good you are with Christopher and how much he loves you. I love how you are passionate about everything you do and I adore how you obtain all those random facts in that small brain of yours.”

Buck hits his playfully.

“But even through all of that- the good and the bad- I still love you.” Eddie finishes

Buck places his head against Eddie’s.

“I love you too. Always have. “ he smiles

Eddie removes from his position and leans down to kiss Buck on the lips. Kissing Buck feels normal- like they should have been doing this all along.

Along the way, a lot of people have wondered and questioned why they would wear their counter. Saying that ‘you won’t find them’ and that ‘it’s all a lie’.

But that was all a lie they suppose because they have found their destined, and they are finally happy.

They are the ones they’ve been searching for this whole time.


End file.
